1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and in particular to a bumper beam with an underride protector.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles with underride and override protectors have been disclosed. Evans (U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,490) teaches a low profile bumper. Evans teaches a bumper assembly with a C-section face bar attached to a truss-formed back plate to achieve a nearly square box beam. Evans teaches that functional height is extended beyond the beam section with a plurality of under-ride stops.
Gussack (U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,594) teaches a bumper guard mounting assembly. Gussack teaches an override guard that is adapted to be pushed onto an automotive bumper, and tightened in place through an access opening on an exposed outer surface of the guard.
Fortin (U.S. patent application publication number 2006/0220399) teaches a bumper with an override feature. Fortin teaches an override feature that includes at least one override member with at least one override face. In particular, a single override face may be connected at either or both ends of the bumper beam as well as an upper edge or a lower edge of the bumper beam.
The related art lacks provisions for lightweight override protectors that cooperate with the front edge of a bumper during a collision. There is a need in the art for a design that provides for increased cooperation between an override protector and a front edge of a bumper.